


i dont care-phone guy x phone dude

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, phonecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a smut between pg and pd from fnaf but don't worry its mild.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a refrence to the fact I don't care if they are brothers I still ship it, it also means that they don't care if its wrong because love is love..right?  
> oh and theres some gaging oh and blindfolding :3 only with a tie and a ballgag :D (yeah im kinda messed up) ((I might add a little slow-moving torture if ya catch my drift (╭☞ ✧ ᗜ ✧ )╭☞ ))

phone guy looked at his brother who was sitting next to him.phone dude looked straight into pg's eyes "whats wrong?" pd asked as pg went pure red "..n-nothing...nothing" phone guy said as he looked to the floor then to the television which switched to some hardcore porn "dude?!" phone guy said as he looked to his brother that was just blushing "it wasnt me! i dont even know where the remote is!" phone guy studied his brother then calmed down "well im gonna turn the tv off and go to bed.. you to?" phone guy asked as he got up and started to walk to the tv but stopped when he felt something was wrong and sat back down.

something clicked in pd as he felt warm and then pounced on his one month younger brother. _{a/n: pg is 23 and pd is 23 1/2}_ "what a-are you doing?" phone guy asked nervously acting as if he hadnt felt something aswell "shhh..i can tell when your...ya'know..turned on~" phone dude whispered "theres a little fire in your eyes when your pumped up~" "i..i..fine but aslong as you dont go rough" "trust me i know how you like it and i know what you like,since im ya blood" phone dude laughed as he rubbed at phone guys bulge which made pg shudder and moan even though he tied to stop the sexual noise it didnt work.

"haha your kind of cute when you moan~" pd chimed as he then took off his tie and tied it around his brothers eyes he then reached under the bed to pull out a ballgag which he put in phone guys mouth. phone dude then lifted up phone guys t-shirt and started to lick pg's nipples making him squirm alittle "stop other wise ill go slower" pd said so his brother calmed down and pd continued his licking making phone guy squirm again so phone dude licked slowly around the edge of pg's collar bone "uhnnn~" phone guy  groaned through the gag which phone d then shoved into his younger brothers mouth making him gag which made both of them more thirsty for rough sex but phone dude didn't want to hurt his brother so he held back but that didn't stop him from biting at phone guy's neck and drawing blood which pd sucked into his mouth and then kissed pg with it still in his mouth (he removed the gag) phone guy cringed then kissed back which caused him to get nearer to cumming  (ahahaha they are still in their clothes poor guys ahahaha

\\( ✿ ω ✿ )/ ) all it took was for his brother to rub his *ahem* dick *ahem* again for him to cum which happened more than instantly. phone guy groaned as his brother smirked unblindfolding pg "SHIT! WE STILL HAD OUR CLOTHES ON!" pd said as he looked at his jeans that were now wet with cum and pre-cum "nnnn~" was all pg could say as he was still stuck in the daze of heat and pleasure.

 

{BUT! WHO SWITCHED THE CHANNEL?! YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT HAHAAHA!"}(ง ⩾ ᗜ ⩽ )ง 

 

 

 

(it was Vincent)

 

 

(im being serious)

 

 

(he was outside their window..he watched it all.. XD)¯\\_ ^ ᴥ ^ _/¯

 


End file.
